zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Dong Zhuo
Dong Zhuo (董卓, courtesy: Dong Zhongying 董仲穎) is a major villain in ''K.O.3an Guo''. He is the principal of He Dong Institute (河東學院) and the currently acting principal of Dong Han Academy (東漢書院), and is also the adoptive father of Lu Bu. He kept his son's identity in secret and trained him into a powerful martial artist. Dong Zhuo considers himself the "most noble person in history". Early Life According to Wang Yun, Dong Zhuo had a kind heart during childhood, but he was often bullied by other kids but kept the suffering to himself. Also, according to Lu Bu, he was as kindhearted as always before he moved up to middle school where Dong Zhuo went out on a trip. He returned after a while, but his personality had changed completely. Invading Dong Han Academy He sends his son to rescue Diao Chan in order to gain her heart as well as her father's place as principal of Dong Han Academy as part of his plot to dominate the school world. In order to achieve this dream, he secretly learned the methods of the Dark Scripture, which contains ancient arts of dark magic and martial. After he takes the position of Dong Han Academy's principal, he multiply attempts to eliminate the Five Tiger Generals, as well as Xiu (Liu Bei) and Cao Cao, whom he considers as his biggest threat to his plan. Life as a Dog When Zhang Bao paid him a visit at Dong Han Academy and demanded reward for helping him kidnap Diao Chan and let Lu Bu enroll the academy, Dong Zhuo, despised his greedy attitude, attempted to kill him using his specialty Yi Hun Da Fa, but he was interrupted by Zhang Bao's dog, causing Dong Zhuo and the dog to swap bodies. While he was a dog, he fell under the care of Cao Cao and the Five Tiger Generals and became named as "Xiao Zhu" (小猪 / Little Pig). He attempted to escape to the veterinarian by going on a hunger strike in hopes to figure out a way to escape from his enemies. His plan was a success, but he failed to find a way to escape from the hospital later. However, his son-in-law, Li Ru, accidentally overheard Xiao Qiao and Cao Cao's conversation about Dong Zhuo and the dog's condition, and came to his aid. Consequence of Experiments He worked with Li Ru to switch back into his body, using Soul Returning Technique, but no experiment worked. When he tried a third experiment by being pushed off a cliff with the dog, the experiment caused Dong Zhuo and the dog to disappear into thin air. The disappearance eventually becomes a chain, causing other objects and people to disappear without a trace. Eventually, Guan Yu, Xiu/Liu Bei, Zhang Fei and Sun Shang Xiang find out that Dong Zhuo is using demons to abduct people. In order to rescue everyone, Guan Yu, Xiu/Liu Bei and Ah Xiang are forced to negotiate with him. Guan Yu promises to help him take the throne of Meng Zhu of the Nationwide School Union when the time is right. Knowing that Guan Yu is a straightheaded man, he agrees to this. The actual reason to this agreement is because Cao Cao, who escaped from the demonic realm earlier, was on his way back with an army. Battles with the Heroes He keeps his end of the bargain and frees everyone from their capture. However, he still plots to destroy the Five Tiger Generals, Sun Shang Xiang, Xiu/Liu Bei and Cao Cao whenever the opportunity arises. When he finds out that his adopted son, Lu Bu, is trying to help the Five Tiger Generals restore Principal Wang to his health, he teaches him to use Zhen Cha Jing; a technique that has the power to remove energy. His plan is to follow his son to where Principal Wang is being kept and then alert the community to arrest the Five Tiger Generals using Principal Wang's kidnapping to his advantage. This is, however, outsmarted by Sun Shang Xiang and Lu Bu teaches Guan Yu to use Zhen Cha Jing instead. Though Dong Zhuo's original plan fails, he doesn't see it as a total loss as Guan Yu has learned Zhen Cha Jing; which has the power to shorten an individual's lifespan. He attemps to break the bond between Guan Yu, Cao Cao and their friends by making Guan Yu the exam settler, a mission that's supposed to be kept a secret from the rest of the school to avoid complications. However, the experiment was turned failure as Guan Yu suffered amnesia from a potion that erases memories. Though he remembers afterward, he uses the school's laws to his advantage to resign himself from the job. Dong Zhuo agrees, but he uses Guan Yu's promise to his advantage by making a contract to bind him. During the exam period, Dong Zhuo announces that whoever doesn't pass the exam will be expelled from the school. Zhang Fei and Xiao Qiao failed the exam, but Sun Shang Xiang manages to save them from expulsion and freeing Guan Yu from his promise to Dong Zhuo by erasing his memories with a newly developed potion that erases a person's memory. After Principal Wang awoke from his coma, the Five Tiger Generals and Cao Cao decide to take him to Dong Han Academy to reclaim his rightful place as its headmaster, however, Dong Zhuo takes one step ahead and puts Principal Wang on the wanted list by spreading news about him working with the villainous Huang Jin High School. That same night, Principal Wang, Xiu/Liu Bei, the Five Tiger Generals and Cao Cao sneak into the school's secret dungeon to claim evidence of Dong Zhuo's attack. When the bar door opens, they see Dong Zhuo waiting for them and a huge battle erupts. They are at disadvantage until Xiu/Liu Bei counters with his powers. Though they escape, Dong Zhuo has already destroyed the evidence. When He Dong Institute was invaded by Nan Xiong Nu High School and a separate part of Huang Jin High School, he used the order of the school union to pick twelve soldiers of Dong Han to fight against them. He attempted to bring all of his enemies to their end, but Sun Shang Xiang managed to stop him during the election, but not before Zhao Yun and Xiu/Liu Bei were picked. He alerted the headmaster of Nan Xiong Nu the whereabouts of the twelve soldiers in hopes to end Zhao Yun and Xiu/Liu Bei. However, Cao Cao and Zhou Yu; the leader of Champion and student body vice-president of Jiang Dong High School take over the action, allowing Xiu and the rest of the team to return safely. Dong Zhuo arranges a meeting between student body presidents to lure Sun Ce, the student body president of Jiang Dong High School, into a deadly trap and put the blame on Guan Yu. During the confrontation, he blinds them both with a toxic smoke and uses two of Jiang Dong's soldiers to his advantage. After Guan Yu releases his strongest attack, Sun Ce escapes before Dong Zhuo could see him. So, the blame was put on Guan Yu, however, after a short time of investigation and Sun Ce's secret message to Sun Shang Xiang, he was exonerated. He sends the Five Tiger Generals and Xiu/Liu Bei to battle an army led by Huang Zhong's mother saying that it was the union leader's "orders". Knowing that they wouldn't be able to fight Huang Zhong's mother, he plots to use their merciful trait to his advantage in taking out his enemies once and for all. When Guan Yu, Xiu/Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Huang Zhong and Huang Mama become sentenced to death, Cao Cao, Da Qiao, Diao Chan, Xiao Qiao, and Ah Xiang attempt to rescue them, something Dong Zhuo has already predicted and sets traps for them. His evil plan turns failure with the arrivals of Zhao Zhong and Yuan Shao, both of whom are powerful people in the politics. He is barely kept alive for his crime of fake order violations. When he finds out that Xiu/Liu Bei is attempting to restore Guan Yu's lost powers, he commands a group of powerful demons and Lu Bu to stop them. Though he succeeds to stop them the first time, he fails to do so when they try to restore his powers again. Taking over the society The union leader sends orders to meet him. Feeling that his plans are taking too long, Dong Zhuo decides to take full action in taking out the current leader and take over the Nationwide School Union. However, before he could escalate his plan, Principal Wang returns to Dong Han Academy to reclaim his rightful place with orders from the union leader. Dong Zhuo tries to kill them by taking control of Lu Bu and Guan Yu, who are both infested with demonic instincts, but before he could end his enemies, Xiu/Liu Bei defeats them using a pair of cymbals that are only harmful to demons and demonic power-users. Drawing mercy from his peace-loving old friend, he retreats to He Dong Institute. He becomes promoted to general after he went to meet the national union instead of facing what he thought was upcoming danger. Within days, he manages to turn the generals and the "Ten Eunuchs" against each other and dispose of everyone who stands in his way. After his enemies were eliminated, he takes over the imperial court as the new primce minister, allowing him to dethrone Liu Bian and control the society by making Liu Bian's nine-year-old little brother, Liu Xie, the new school union leader, as a way to take over the country. Defeat Dong Zhuo's short-lived reign came to an end when Yuan Shao rebelled against him with seventeen armies from all other schools. He fought the Five Tiger Generals, his worst enemies in an epic battle, which eventually led to the loss of his devilish powers. He ran to a cliff in attempt to summon demons and restore his powers again, but failed with the interruption of Diao Chan, who pushed him off the cliff with her. He is currently still missing. Nicknames *Xiao Niang Niang (小娘娘 / Little Girly) and Xiao Zhuo (小卓 / Little Zhuo) during childhood. *Xiao Zhu (小猪 / Little Piggy) as a dog. *Wei Da De Shao Fu (伟大的少妇) *Wei Da De Cheng Shang Da Ren (伟大的丞相大人) Specialty Powers Dong Zhuo's powers are associated with supreme darkness, as he is able to fight seven powerful power-users at once. He can also talk demonic language and cast spells to increase his advantage. As time passes, his powers continue to increase. "Yi Hun Da Fa" (移魂大法) - A powerful ability that allows Dong Zhuo to kill a person as well as his soul, however, if he loses concentration even by a little, he can easily swap souls with his target. This happened when he directed this attack at Zhang Bao and got interrupted by his hound. "Wu Gui Ban Yun Jue" (五鬼搬運訣) - an ability written in the Dark Scripture to control five demonic spirits and use them as pawns to send people into the worm hole. "Ba Mo Chu Shan Jue" (八魔出山訣) - an ability written in the Dark Scripture to summon eight powerful demons. This ability exceeds Wu Gui Ban Yun Jue. "Shi E Bu She Jue" (十惡不赦訣) - summons the most powerful forms of demons to fight, influence a person's heart with evil and to replicate the caster to increase his power. Alternate Counterparts The Gold Dimension Dong Zhuo’s alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension is Wang Tian Yang – formerly known as a powerful assassin named “Dao Feng” (刀瘋). Currently, he is a preacher and the father of Wang Da Dong; who is alternate counterpart to Sun Ce. The Iron Dimension Dong Zhuo's second alternate counterpart is Xia Liu who resides in the Iron Dimension. He acts as the head of his family and guards the dimension of Mie from people and demons. Origin Dong Zhuo is based on a powerful warlord during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of China. He seized control of Luoyang in 189 after the capital fell into chaos following the death of Emperor Ling and a bloody clash between the powerful eunuch faction and the court officials. Dong Zhuo subsequently deposed the rightful heir to the throne and instated the puppet Emperor Xian. However, Dong Zhuo's tyrannical and cruel ways angered many, and warlords around the country formed a coalition against him, forcing him to move the capital west to Chang'an. Dong Zhuo was eventually assassinated by his adoptive son Lü Bu as part of a plot by Interior Minister, Wang Yun.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dong_Zhuo References Category:Villains Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Males